


A Faltering Heatbeat

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Plot, Werewolves, isaac is a smol bean ok, werepanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Hale McCall pack takes the reader in and certain Beta has a crush on her





	A Faltering Heatbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Yasochi
> 
> Request - There's a rumor of a monster in the wood and the pack go investigate. So Reader is actually a lost were-snow-leopard looking for a new Family and scarring people accidentally in the process. Isaac is way more attracted to her than he should. The other are happy for him but can't help being sassy about it. Edit: Acrually reader can be any other kind of were-feline really!

"I'm telling you, there's something in the woods," A girl screamed in the Sheriff's office 

 

"We'll send out a deputy to scout the area," Sheriff Stilinski said softly as he guided a girl out to Jordan 

 

"What was that about," Stiles waltzed in, followed by Scott

 

"Nothing," Sheriff waved his hand 

 

"Come on," Stiles whined, "Tell us," 

 

"It's nothing," Stiles's father sighed, "Just some bizarre sightings of something with glowing eyes," He said absentmindedly as he went back to sit on his desk

 

"Please go home, Stiles," He said sternly and silence fell 

 

* * *

 

"We've got to check it out," Stiles whispered to Scott again after a few days

 

"No, your dad said it's nothing," Scott shot back as he scribbled notes on his book

 

"Check out what," Isaac popped up behind up 

 

"Jesus," Stiles breathed out, "Nothing," 

 

"Oh come on," Isaac pulled up a chair, "Don't whisper with werewolves around if you don't want them hearing things," He smirked

 

Stiles eyed Scott but he shrugged it off 

 

"There have been complaints by hikers that there is something in a woods with glowing eyes," Stiles confessed

 

"We have to check it out," Isaac exclaimed 

 

"Told you," Stiles grinned widely 

 

* * *

 

"I hear something," Isaac whispered 

 

"It's a heartbeat," Scott nodded as Stiles followed the two with a flashlight in his hands

 

"Just follow it," Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled Stiles along 

 

* * *

 

Your heart was drumming in your ears 

 

You could hear people talking close by

 

Your vision blurred with tears as fear settled in your soul and you began to run

 

* * *

 

"It's erratic," Derek assessed as he listened on 

 

"It's scared," Isaac stated as he looked to his Alpha with concern

 

"Could be an omega," Scott whispered 

 

"Hello," Stiles shouted out as Derek facepalmed 

 

Isaac was trying his best to contain his laughter 

 

"We're not trying to hurt you," He shouted again, "We just want to help," 

 

"Your best friend," Derek said dryly to Scott

 

"Dude, your boyfriend," Scott chuckled 

 

* * *

 

You swallowed hard 

 

"No one can help," You whispered to yourself, repeating it as you tried to find a small cave to hide in 

 

* * *

 

"She's terrified," Derek looked to Scott as he nodded to the area in which you were

 

* * *

 

Your heart was beating too loud for you to hear anything anymore

 

Your own breath was laboured enough to be the only sound you could listen 

 

* * *

 

Isaac pointed to the rock that hid the entrance of what seemed to be a cave

 

* * *

 

"Hey," You heard a voice 

 

Your eyes glowed yellow as black fur appeared around on the upper area of your face

 

You hissed loud enough that even the boy in front of you, flinched 

 

Your nails scraped the walls of the cramped cave

 

"It's alright," He said softly, "We're the same," His eyes glowed red and you were too stunned to move 

 

Your heart was still thumping but you weren't as scared as before 

 

The boy sat down at the entrance 

 

"I'm Scott," He offered, "I'm here with a few people from my pack," 

 

You just nodded, words escaped your head in that moment 

 

"They're outside," Scott said, "What's your name," 

 

"Y/N," You stuttered out to your surprise

 

"Are you alone," He asked and you nodded as tears pooled your eyes 

 

"Are you looking for someone," Scott asked and you shook your head 

 

"I'm.." You began but your throat was so dry that your voice was only a whisper, "Lost," 

 

"It's alright," Scott said with a smile, "You can come with us,"

 

You nodded, your heart was close to normal now 

 

He stood up to give you room to come out

 

You were covered in dirt and blood, you didn't know if it was your own or not 

 

Scott helped you out and Derek smirked because he heard the falter in Isaac's heartbeat 

 

* * *

 

 

You were taken to Derek's loft where you were given new clothes as you left to shower 

 

You'd peeled off your dirty clothes that were disgustingly dirty 

 

You were in the bathroom, under the stream of hot water that was slowly taking away the pain of living in the woods

 

A knock on the door made you jump

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," You heard a voice, "We're going ordering some pizza, are you alright with eating that," 

 

"Yes," You said softly and silence fell as the bathroom echoed with the sound of water again

 

 

The clothes you'd been given were probably someone's sister's or girlfriend's 

 

It was pyjama and a tank top as well as a loose shirt 

 

You hadn't been amongst people for months, you weren't sure about what to do 

 

You decided to wear all the clothes that were given to you out of politeness, it never occurred to you that they'd given you options to wear whatever you were comfortable with

 

When you stepped out of the shower and put on the clothes, you looked in the mirror

 

You almost couldn't recognize yourself

 

Your eyes looked hollow and your face didn't have any colour in it 

 

* * *

 

"Thank you," You said softly as you came out of the bathroom, holding the dirty clothes and towels which you'd used

 

"I'll take these," A tall man said with a smile and you repeated a thank you, "I'm Derek," He said as he flashed his red eyes 

 

"Are all of you..." You couldn't help but ask 

 

"I'm human," A lanky boy said loudly, "Stiles," He offered his hand and your shook is unsurely 

 

"That's Isaac," He pointed to a curly haired boy that was already smiling 

 

"Is he," You asked Stiles as you looked at Isaac and his eyes flashed yellow

 

"I'm the only human," Stiles said dryly, "He's just showing off," 

 

He led you to sit on a couch 

 

You felt as if you were on a cloud 

 

"It's so soft," You said slowly

 

* * *

 

Before you knew it, you'd met the whole pack and they'd been very welcoming

 

You'd lost your family, everyone hadn't survived, whereas you were the only one who had been turned 

 

You discovered that you were a werepanther and wolves weren't the only ones in the pack as they had a werecoyote as well as a banshee along with a hunter 

 

You were able to fit into their lives because of your childhood

 

Your family had been in the marines, you knew basic fighting when you were young so being a supernatural only helped your case

 

Soon enough, your eyes didn't look hollow anymore and your skin had a glow about it

 

* * *

 

 

"Stop staring," Stiles commented, "It's getting creepy now," 

 

You were engrossed in a book as you sat in the library, actively tuning everything out so you could focus and Stiles took out books from the shelf 

 

"Huh," Isaac flustered

 

"Just ask her out," Lydia groaned as she appeared, "The worst that could happen is that she'd say no," 

 

With that, Lydia left, pulling Stiles behind her and leaving Isaac with his thoughts

 

* * *

 

"I can hear your heart faltering," Derek stated, "It's getting on my nerves," He said he worked 

 

"It isn't," Isaac said defensively 

 

"It's a surprise that Y/N hasn't heard it yet," Allison snorted 

 

"Maybe she's actively ignoring it," Jackson laughed as he draped an arm over Lydia's shoulders

 

* * *

 

It's not like you hadn't noticed the dips in Isaac's heart or the way he smelled when he was near you

 

Your senses were just as strong as his, if not stronger

 

"You know he likes you," Lydia confronted you one day

 

"Who," You spluttered out

 

"Isaac," Lydia rolled her eyes

 

"No, he doesn't," You laughed, "His heart stops when he sees me, he hates spending time with me," You brushed her off

 

"How long were you on your own," Lydia asked, "That's not how it works," 

 

"Huh," You could only manage to not burst out laughing, "Sure, Lydia," You said with a smile as you went back to your book ]

 

"Don't say I didn't tell you," She sang and left you alone with your thoughts 

 

* * *

 

"Allison," You said unsurely and she hummed a response as she copied the equations off the board 

 

_Do you think Isaac likes me,_  You thought to yourself before asking 

 

"What," She looked at you 

 

"Nothing," You said quickly as you looked down 

 

* * *

 

New Year's was coming around, you still couldn't believe that you'd been part of this pack for half a year 

 

"Y/N," Scott got your attention by calling out your name, "We'll train at Derek's today," He informed and you nodded 

 

* * *

 

"Scott, Malia," Derek began, "Erica and Jackson, Y/N and Isaac; you'll be training in pairs," He stated, "Hand to hand combat," 

 

You swallowed as your heart dipped and Isaac's face fell 

 

Malia wiggled her brows to Erica and Jackson smirked 

 

"Problem," Derek asked and you quickly shook your head

 

* * *

 

_Fuck my life,_  A chant repeated in your head as you trained with Isaac

 

His hands felt so soft on your skin 

 

_Focus, Y/N,_  You screamed at yourself

 

Losing focus wasn't an option, especially when more than half the people could smell your arousal on you

 

"Y/N," Isaac's voice cut through your thoughts, "You alright," He asked as he pinned you down on the mat 

 

"I'm fine," You stuttered out

 

"Fucking kiss already," Jackson yelled from across the room 

 

Your ears burned with embarrassment as your heart drummed 

 

"I gotta go," You pushed Isaac off and escaped the training gym 

 

"Real smooth," You heard Lydia commenting 

 

* * *

 

"You're avoiding me," Isaac said softly as you stood in Derek's balcony at New Year's Eve

 

You laughed, "Yeah," You confessed

 

"Sorry about Jackson," He offered as his shoulder touched yours

 

"It was just a very wrong," You began

 

"Very wrong thing to say," Isaac cut you off

 

"No," You shook your head

 

"I mean, it was the wrong time to say that," You didn't have the courage to look at Isaac's soft brown eyes

 

"What," His voice was laced with surprise

 

"I didn't run away because I didn't want to kiss you," You sighed, you knew that if it hadn't been for the wolfsbane, you wouldn't have said any of this, "I just didn't want it to be so  _public_ ," 

 

"Oh," Isaac stood visibly shocked

 

"I'm sorry," You laughed, "This is suddenly so awkward. I'm gonna go back inside, they're about to start the countdown," 

 

It was perhaps's Isaac's fight or flight instinct when he pulled you back and placed a soft chaste kiss on your lips 

 

"Took a little longer than I should've," He whispered to you and the crowd started screaming the countdown 

 

"You're supposed to kiss at midnight," You tried to joke 

 

"Or," He started as he came even closer, "I could kiss you until midnight," 

 

Isaac's lips touched your again and your arms snaked around his neck as he pulled your closer by your waist 

 

It seemed like it was ages until the fireworks went off in the sky for the New Year 

 

You tasted rum and wolfsbane on Isaac as his tongue explored you 

 

When you broke apart to breathe, Isaac whispered, "Happy New Year," And honestly, it was a very happy beginning to the new year

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, i live for feedback!
> 
> Someone please leave me reader/derek or reader/isaac prompts, i adore this show so much <3


End file.
